The Halloween Costume Party
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy ask's Gabriella if she will go with him to the halloween costume party and she tells him she would love too. So while Troy and Gabriella are in the costume shop looking for a costume , Troy ask Gabriella if she will be his girlfriend. Then 2 years later they are married and still remember what they did at the halloween costume party. This is a ONE SHOT!


**Chapter 1**

**Troy and Gabriella could not stop looking at each other and they wanted to be together as a couple. Troy asked Gabriella if she would go with him to the halloween costume party that his friend Chad was throwing. Gabriella told Troy she would love to go with him to the halloween costume party. So Troy and Gabriella went to their class together and sat next to each other in class.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not stop thinking about what costume they were going to wear at the halloween costume party. So after school Troy and Gabriella went to go buy their costumes for the halloween costume party. While Troy and Gabriella were at the costume shop , he asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy that she would love to be his girlfriend. So Troy gave Gabriella a passionate kiss on the lips. Troy and Gabriella decide to go as a prince and princess to the halloween costume party.**

**That night Troy took Gabriella out to a movie and then he took her to the park. They went to sit on a blanket to look at the stars together. Troy and Gabriella shared a few kisses while they were at the park together. Then Troy took Gabriella home for the night. Troy walked Gabriella up to her door and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before saying good night. Then he went home for the night. The next morning Troy picked up his girlfriend Gabriella befor heading to school.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not wait for the costume party that was that night. Troy and Gabriella did some making out by Troy's locker before they went to class. Troy and Gabriella decide to tell their friends that they are together. So at lunch time Troy and Gabriella told their friends that they are together now and their friends were happy that they were together. Chad asked Taylor if she would be his girlfriend and Taylor told Chad she would love to be his girlfriend. Chad and Taylor shared a kiss at the table in front of their friends.**

**That night was the halloween costume party and everyone was dressed in costumes. Troy went to pick up his girlfriend Gabriella who was dressed as a princess. Gabriella greeted her boyfriend Troy at the door and told him he looked nice in his prince costume. Troy told Gabriella that she looked beautiful in her princess costume. They arrived at the party and went to find their friends to say hi to them.**

**Start Of Mature**

**As the halloween costume party continued, Troy and Gabriella were making out in a corner of a room. At one point of the party Troy and Gabriella went to one of Chad's guest rooms and shut the door to lock it. As Troy and Gabriella were kissing each other passionately on the lips. Troy and Gabriella said to each other I love you. Gabriella said to Troy make love to me and he ask her if she was sure. Gabriella told Troy that she was sure. So Troy picked Gabriella up and carried her to the bed. Troy and Gabriella took each others clothes off and were now naked under the blankets. Gabriella told Troy that she was on the pill. So Troy entered his hard member into her slowly and once he knew that he was in her. Troy started thrusting in and out of her slowly. Gabriella told Troy to go faster and harder. Troy did as Gabriella asked. As Troy was thrusting faster and harder in her , she moan alot. Gabriella kept saying Troy's name as he was thrusting in her. Troy moaned and said Gabriella's name too. Gabriella told Troy she was coming and he told her he was coming too. They both came at the same time and he clasped on top of her.**

**End Of Mature**

**Troy and Gabriella layed in the bed for awhile. Troy and Gabriella made love five more times before taking a quick shower. Troy and Gabriella got back into their clothes that they wore to the party. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more passionate kisses on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went back down to the party for a little bit. Troy and Gabriella left the halloween costume party and went back to his house for a while. They went up to his room and did some more making out which became heated. Troy and Gabriella made love four more times that night before he took his girlfriend Gabriella home.**

**Troy walk Gabriella up to her door and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips good night. Troy went home for the night. Troy and Gabriella would never forget this night. The halloween costume party would be something they would remember.**

**2 Years Later**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton still remember what they did that night at the halloween costume party. They are now happily married and have two kids and one on the way.**

**The End**

**PLEASE REVEIW!**


End file.
